


The Importance of Facial Hair

by ceaselesslyinlove



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Beardless Frank, F/M, Frank is offended, Laurel finds it hilarious, Oral Sex, Post 3x01, RIP Beard, Sex without the beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceaselesslyinlove/pseuds/ceaselesslyinlove
Summary: Laurel has many fantasies featuring Frank Delfino.  His arms wrapping around her waist, his mouth pressing hard against her lips, fingers desperate to feel her shaven cunt, and that beard, that glorious perfect beard, tickling her breasts and stomach as he finally descends below.  The memories and fantasies are all she really has left of Frank after he leaves.  She never thought she’d have sex with Frank ever again, let alone see him again.  It’s all in the past to her.
So it’s beyond ludicrous that right now she is pressed down naked against a motel bed with a very real Frank Delfino looming over her and the fantasy seems to almost be complete…however….





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a lot of Laurel insulting Frank during their reunion sex. And how could she not, that beard must have performed incredibly in bed.  
> This is meant to be short and funny and of course, a little sweet as well. I'm a lowkey (highkey) fearing for Frank's life in our show right now, so I'm trying to shoot these pieces out while I still can :P  
> Enjoy!

Laurel has many fantasies featuring Frank Delfino.  His arms wrapping around her waist, his mouth pressing hard against her lips, fingers desperate to feel her shaven cunt, and that beard, that glorious perfect beard, tickling her breasts and stomach as he finally descends below.  The memories and fantasies are all she really has left of Frank after he leaves.  She never thought she’d have sex with Frank ever again, let alone see him again.  It’s all in the past to her.

 

So it’s beyond ludicrous that right now she is pressed down naked against a motel bed with a very real Frank Delfino looming over her and the fantasy seems to almost be complete…however….

 

She loses eye contact with him to peer down at the face, desperately trying to hide the grin that’s letting loose.

 

Frowning, he sighs and places a kiss on her forehead, which only has her break down into a small fit of laugher. 

 

“We’re never gonna get anywhere if you keep laughing,” he shakes his head down at her, feigning an annoyance that is waning thin.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just -,” she snorts, holding her hand over her mouth, “- it’s so weird.  You look like…”

 

“Like what?” He asks, and there’s enough amusement in his eyes for her to feel fine offending him.

 

“You know those skeevy weed-selling guys in the movies?”

 

Immediately, his hand is on her breast, squeezing the nipple and having her laugh turn to a sharp gasp. 

 

“That’s hurtful, Laurel,” his voice drops an octave, and shit his beard may be gone, but that voice is definitely the same.  She sighs as he leans down to nip her neck gently, slowly kissing his way down her throat.

 

The absence of the beard is incredibly obvious.

 

“I wouldn’t feel too hurt if I were you…” she manages to say when his mouth begins to explore her breasts.  His hand draws patterns from her hip down to the inside of her thighs, prompting her to shift and spread her legs further apart.

 

“And why’s that?”  Her hands trace through that godforsaken buzz cut.

 

“You now look the same age as me.  You practically shaved 10 years off.”

 

“And to think just an hour ago I was seducing you with very nice words about how beautiful you look,” his mouth now whispers away from her center.

 

“If I’d chopped off all my hair and dyed it blonde, then maybe you’d understand my ongoing shock right now.”

 

He grumbles some unheard words against her skin, making her hum as the vibrations shiver across her stomach.  He’s always looked boyish when he frowns, but without the beard he seems almost like a scolded child and she can’t help but run her hand against his hair with a chuckle.

 

Finally, he descends to where she’s desperate, kissing her clit before setting his tongue to work.  She attempts to sit up (failing miserably to hold back the moans as he works his magic) so she can watch a beardless Frank attempt to perform the same wonders on her that a bearded Frank would have done. 

 

Frank brushes his chin against her cunt, only to frown once he realizes the action no longer has the desired effect on her, no whiskers to tickle and pleasure her. She’s forced to laugh again at the put out look on his face.

 

“You’re killin the mood, babe,” he glowers up at her, with a face that’s so old but so new to her.

 

She presses her thighs lightly against his head, grinning down at him.

 

“If you were looking down at this right now, you’d be laughing too.”

 

That seems to finally do the trick.  A look of determination crosses his face and he suddenly has her legs apart and his face buried between them.

 

“Fuck,” she sighs, running her hands through his hair (noting how she misses tugging on his longer hair, but not being opposed to this new situation) and pressing him into her.  She’ll tell him later of how much she missed him, how she doesn’t really care that much about this new look, so long as he’s okay.  Just the rush of having him against her is enough to satisfy.  But for now, she lets him press his teeth and tongue against her, lets him devour her as the coil of pleasure slowly builds within her.

 

Low whines and sighs are the only sounds she can make for a little while until she notices the way Frank is looking up at her, that smug adoring look he so often would look at her with.  She cocks her head to the side, not even bothering to stop herself.

 

“You know, I think if you still had the beard, I would’ve come by now.”

 

A dangerous glint sparks in his eyes and suddenly, he’s dragging her even further into him, pressing his tongue and teeth deep and fast into her.

 

“There we g-shit,” she gasps, his tongue hitting a spot that has her tightening. 

 

It’s his turn to chuckle as she quickly loses speech.

 

The coils finally begins to snap and with only several more fast, deep strokes, Laurel cries out as she falls over the edge and holds onto him even tighter than before, watching through barely open eyes as he strokes her through the aftermath.

 

He kisses his way back up to her lips, kissing her deeply as she greedily tastes herself on his tongue.

 

“You gonna be nice to me now?” he asks, but she can’t reply as he quickly kisses her again, probably to quiet her snarky answer.  She hums against his lips and that appears to satisfy him.

 

After a few minutes of soft kisses and gasps, he pulls away.

 

“I missed you,” he murmurs, drawing away and tugging her down so that they’re lying facing each other on the bed.

 

“I missed you too,” she whispers, brushing her hand along his neck to his cheek.  “You know, the ex-convict look rather suits you in a strange way.”

 

“Was that finally a compliment?” He drapes his arm around her and pulls her close, kissing her shoulder gently as she nestles into him.

 

“Don’t get too excited.  Once we figure out a safe way to bring you back, you’re growing back that beard.”

 

“I think you just miss it for the sex.”

 

“Shut up, Frank,” she says, a little too fondly, closing her eyes to his responding grin.

 

 


End file.
